songracefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 2
The second season of Daniel's Song Race premiered on 27 May 2018, on SCF. Twelve contestants were selected to compete in the running. On April 29, 2018, Daniel's Song Race was announced to run its second season. Casting for the competition closed May 6, 2018 and the contestants were announced after the finale of the first season. The competition premiered on 27 May 2018. Season 2 is the first season to feature a promo theme. The promo theme for season two was confirmed to be "Rainbows". Special photos of each contestant will be taken in the promo theme photo shooting before the beginning of the season. __TOC__ Contestants :█ The contestant won Daniel's Song Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place & did not compete in final sing-off. :█ The contestant won the week along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the week. :█ The contestant was in the top but did not win the week. :█ The contestant placed low but not in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated and won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated, and was eliminated again after competing in the sing-off. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without competing in the sing-off. Episodes Episode 1: "Show Off Yourself" Dates: 27 May 2018 – 30 May 2018 *'Mini Challenge:' Season 1 Quiz *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Juliapeño *'Mini Challenge Advantage:' Decide the running order of the contestants *'Main Challenge:' Show Off Yourself: Submit a song that describes you and your personality *'Main Challenge Winner:' Juliapeño *'Bottom Two:' Ketaminnie Mouse and Fancy B *'Sing-Off Category:' 2010s Pop *'Sing-Off Choices:' "Waka Waka" by Shakira (Ketaminnie) and "Dead" by Phoebe Ryan (Fancy B) *'Eliminated:' Fancy B *'Farewell Message:' "Love you all. Good luck and don't forget you are all one fancy bottom." Episode 2: "Piano, My Dear" Dates: 31 May 2018 – 1 June 2018 *'Main Challenge:' Piano, My Dear: Submit a song with a piano as the main instrument *'Main Challenge Winner:' Ketaminnie Mouse *'Bottom Two:' Bacalhau Podre and Glennis Gött *'Sing-Off Category:' Folk *'Sing-Off Choices: '"De plata" by Rosalía (Bacalhau) and "Bean pháidín" by Celtic Woman (Glennis) *'Eliminated: '''Glennis Gött *'Farewell Message: ' "''Didn't serve enough fish or sth. Whatever, this wale is out." Episode 3: "Disney Realness" Dates: 2 June 2018 – 5 June 2018 *'Mini Challenge:' Photoshop Princess *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Jessica Ellen Cornish *'Mini Challenge Advantage:' Be the first queen to pick the song and decide which queen has to pick last *'Main Challenge:' Disney Realness: Submit the best Disney song *'Main Challenge Winner:' Juliapeño *'Bottom Two:' Bacalhau Podre and Jella Naddo *'Sing-Off Category:' Hip-Hop *'Sing-Off Choices: ' "Corashe" by Nathy Peluso (Bacalhau) and "Antidote" by Travis Scott (Jella) *'Eliminated:' Jella Naddo *'Farewell Message:' "Sweeties, good luck to y'all, but remember the best jelly is still me >:)" Episode 4: "Living Legends" Dates: 5 June 2018 – 10 June 2018 *'Mini Challenge:' Guess that Face! *'Mini Challenge Winners:' Alexandrina, Madame Sheila and Tracy Martel *'Mini Challenge Advantage:' Choose your teammates *'Main Challenge:' Living Legends: Submit a song by a legendary singer assigned to your group *'Main Challenge Winner:' Tracy Martel *'Bottom Two:' Alexandrina and Bacalhau Podre *'Sing-Off Category:' Opera *'Sing-Off Choices: '"Queen of the Night aria" by Diana Damrau (Alexandrina) and "Garun a - Komitas" by Alin Goyan (Bacalhau) *'Eliminated:' Bacalhau Podre *'Farewell Message:' "Suck my ass full of shite. Graças a deus haleluia." Episode 5: "Eurovision Fest" Dates: 11 June 2018 – 14 June 2018 *'Guest Judge:' Daniela *'Mini Challenge:' Geography Queens *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Lusienné de la Chocolaterie *'Mini Challenge Advantage:' Pick a Eurovision country for yourself and assign countries to everyone else *'Main Challenge:' Eurovision Fest: Submit the best Eurovision entry from the country you received *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Tracy Martel *'Quit:' Alexandrina *'Farewell Message:' "Stick a cow cock up your ass Lusienné." *'Bottom Two: Lusienné and Emma *'Sing-Off Category: '''Metal *'Sing-Off Choices: "Équilibre" by Starrysky (Lusienné) and "Nightfall" by Xandria (Emma) *'Eliminated: '''Lusienné *'Farewell Message:' ''"I wasn't safe this week." Episode 6: "Double Trouble" Dates: 15 June 2018 – 19 June 2018 *'Mini Challenge:' Distorted Music *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Juliapeño *'Mini Challenge Advantage:' Pair each remaining queen with one of the eliminated queens. *'Main Challenge:' Double Trouble: In pairs, submit a song sung by a duet. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Ketaminnie Mouse and Alexandrina *'Bottom Two:' Sheila and Tracy *'Sing-Off Category:' 80's Rock *'Sing-Off Choices:' "The Final Countdown" by Europe (Sheila) and "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi (Tracy) *'Eliminated:' None Episode 7: "Snatch Game" Dates: 19 June 2018 – 22 June 2018 *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game: Submit the funniest parody song of a celebrity *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Alexandrina *'Bottom Two:' Madame Sheila and Emma Longbottom *'Sing-Off Category:' 2000's Pop *'Sing-Off Choices:' "Survivor" by Destiny's Child (Sheila) and "If U Seek Amy" by Britney Spears (Emma) *'Eliminated:' Madame Sheila *'Farewell Message:' "''It was nice to be with you queens, I've had so much fun! Au revoir hoes." Episode 8: "Colour Festival" Dates: 22 June 2018 – 27 June 2018 *'Mini Challenge:' Reading is Fundamental *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Tracy Martel *'Mini Challenge Advantage:' Assign the colours for the main challenge *'Main Challenge:' Colour Festival: Send a song fitting the colour assigned to you *'Main Challange Winner:' Tracy Martel *'Bottom Two:' Emma and Ketaminnie *'Sing-Off Category:' EDM *'Sing-Off Choices:' TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA *'Farewell Message:' TBA Episode 9: "Cuckoo Crazy" Dates: 28 June 2018 – TBA 2018 *'Main Challenge:' Cuckoo Crazy: Submit the weirdest and most unique song *'Main Challenge Winner:' *'Bottom Two:' *'Sing-Off Category:' *'Sing-Off Choices: ' *'Eliminated:' *'Farewell Message:' Trivia * Season 2 is the first season to... ** include mini-challenges ** have a bigger Work Room ** include a promo theme and promo photoshoots ** include "Sing-Offs" in which the Bottom 2 contestants of the week battle for staying in the competition ** include group challenges ** feature guest judges ** have two eliminations in one episode ** let previously eliminated queens battle for a return to the competition ** have no elimination in one episode *Juliapeño is the first contestant to win a mini challenge. She is also the first to win both the mini and the main challenge of a week. *Alexandrina left the competition in Episode 5 due to feeling treated unfairly by the other queens, after being assigned Andorra for the Eurovision challenge. However, in the following episode she returned alongside the other eliminated queens to compete for a re-entrance into the race, which she won and returned to the competition. *Luisenné is the first contestant to win a mini challenge and be eliminated in the same episode. *Tracy Martel and Madame Sheila ended up in the bottom two, but both got a second chance to stay as there was no elimination that week, making episode 6 the first non-elimination episode in the competition. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Season 2